


Sentiment

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: M/M, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know if or how he'll accept this, but he's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Following The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Some Thor POV and a look into a Thor/Sif relationship :)

He drives home, leaving Loki at Tonys and knowing that he can either walk home or Tony will give him a ride. He's not ready to say that he's okay with his brother dating (Are they even dating? He doesn't know.) Tony Stark. Of all the people who Loki could have been with, Darcy Lewis for example, friend of Thors old girlfriend Jane Foster, he had to choose Tony. Tony, who Thor knew far too well. He knows Tonys deep secrets, even if they aren't the closest out of the group. He knows about Tonys underlying feelings for Rogers which he'd had ever since Thor could remember. He knows about his drinking, and his occasional, but rare, smoking. He knows that he's been with more girls that appropriate for his age. But he also knows that he's _never_ seen Tony look at anyone like he looks at Loki.

Hes known for a while now about how Tony looks at his brother, he even told Loki about it before the dance. Maybe this was Lokis way of getting back at Thor for doubting his judgement, or feeling like he's locking him a box that he can't grow or do what he wants. Thor doesn't believe he's doing that, but he could see how Loki might. Lokis always been hesitant about this type of stuff, and Thor knows he's partially to blame along with Father. He can't stop picturing the idea of Tony breaking Lokis heart. Thor doesn't believe Loki has ever been in love. Not until now, which is scary enough to think about. He doesn't know if or how he'll accept this, but he's willing to try. He's always willing to try for his brother.

When he gets home he's surprised to see Sif's car in the driveway. She normally never stops by, he's always the one who has to climb up the tree next to her bedroom window to visit her. He doesn't know how she got into the house and he really doesn't want to.

He turns off the car, getting out and going through the garage, walking into the kitchen to find Sif sitting on a counter stool drinking what looks to be an Arizona Tea.

"Thor! I was wondering when you'd be home," she said, smiling when she saw him and walking up to kiss him on the cheek. "Where have you been?"

Thor and Sif have been dating for about four months now. Sif is older though, and she just graduated. Thor still has another year of high school and doesn't want to think about what might happen at the end of the summer.

"My brother is dating Tony Stark," Thor says glumly, wrapping a lazy hand around Sifs waist. She gets a sort of deer in headlights look before she nods quickly.

"That doesn't surprise me, Thor. Even you must notice how smiliar they are. It was bound to happen eventually," Sif said, taking Thors hand and walking to the couch. "But what has you so worried?"

"Sif, he's Tony Stark. You know how he is." Thor made an effort to include Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, all of which are a year older but Thors family has known for years, in his group of friends. Sif and Natasha got along unsurprisingly. Hogun and Bruce were both quiet and would be quiet together. Fandral had made it his goal to get Steve drunk before he graduated, and hadn't succeeded. Volstagg just got along with everyone, being loud and boisterious and friendly. They all knew Tony, of course, as well. Tony and Fandral got along brilliantly which was also unsurprising.

"I know. But you've been telling me for months about how Tony looks at Loki. You're in over your head about how Tony looks at Loki. You need to accept that maybe it isn't bad, maybe it's perfect," Sif smiled gently, running her thumb over Thors wrist. "Trust me. Just let the pieces fall where they may. You can't tell Loki not to care about Tony. Because you might not have noticied, but I have. Loki looks at Tony that way, too."


	2. As Simple As That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers a distant memory of him telling Thor that he wasn't looking for his soul mate, but maybe once you stop looking, it appears.

He sits there with a smile on his face, not speaking any words, just watching Tony feather lightly trace his hand, slowly bringing his fingertips up Lokis arm, then slowly back down again, tracing circles around his veins. It's soothing and easy and it makes Loki unable to contain his smile.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Loki asks, breaking the silence and watching as Tony raises his head and smiles at Loki.

"Nope. I think my dad might be home but I don't care," Tony says absently, his smile fading as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry," Loki says because he can't think of anything else to say.

Tony shurgs. "Nah, just some daddy issues is all." Tony falsely smiles at Loki and continues tracing what feels like brail against his skin.

"Oh. I know how that feels," Loki says, leaning back against the sofa and sighing. Tony drops his hand and leans back with him, one eyebrow cocked and a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Really?" Tony asks incrediously and Loki nods.

"More than you could ever know," Loki says and adds as an afterthought, "I don't really want to talk about it, though."

Tony nods in understanding and exhales, looking up at the ceiling before he talks again. "So tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. We don't really have anything to do at my house but-"

"We'll find something," Tony says, raising a finger to Lokis lips and smiles. Loki nods because it's all he can do. Tony drops his finger and just stares at Loki for a few minutes, analyzing his every feature. Loki thinks about Odin and he wishes that he hadn't gotten the man into his head soon enough. Loki knows all too well about daddy issues even though he hates phrasing it that way. He knows how everything in his life went into ruins because of the man. He knows why he fears when Tony does something as simple as run his fingers over his hand. It's because if it was anyone but Tony, he'd be cowering away in the shadows, hiding because he's afraid he might do or say something wrong. And he thinks he understands why it doesn't scare him around Tony.

Because Tony accepts him.

No one throughout his childhood accepted him except for his mother. And now finally there was another person who he felt he could trust his life with. Odin's the root of his fear, he has always known it, and he won't ever forget it.

"You're really pretty," Tony says suddenly, making Loki pop out of his depressing thought bubble.

"Really, Tony? Pretty?" Loki laughs because it just sounds like little kindergarteners.

"Okay, you're beautiful!" Tony exclaims and Loki doesn't know how to respond to that. Tony seems to catch on when Loki's smile fades. "You're not used to hearing that are you?" He asks softly and Loki shakes his head. He can feel Tonys breath on his cheek and his finger on his chin, turning his head to face him. "You're beautiful, Loki. On the inside and out."

Loki smiles and he can feel the single tear threatening to fall from his lashes. He doesn't believe that in such a short amount of time this all could have happened. That Tony was the reason for him being happy now. He doesn't even fathom what he's done to deserve this. He remembers a distant memory of him telling Thor that he wasn't looking for his soul mate, but maybe once you stop looking, it appears.


	3. Feels Like Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thor, I came here for a reason you know," Sif says, catching Thor's attention. "Good news and bad."

"Thor, I came here for a reason you know," Sif says, catching Thor's attention. "Good news and bad."

They'd been talking about nothing in particular for an hour or so and Thor started to wonder about Loki about ten minutes ago, inadvertantly ending the conversation. Shouldn't he have been back by now? Thor looks up at Sif, who's watching him with sad eyes.

"Bad news first," Thor says without really thinking about it.

"Well it's only one thing, but it could be percieved as good and as bad," Sif says quietly. Thor nods to tell her to go on. She takes in a large breath, calming herself, before she speaks. "I got accepted into college."

Thor smiles widely, embracing his love in a bear hug and kissing her cheek over and over again in happiness. She got into college! Thor knows how much it must mean to her, and stops instantly when he realizes why Sif isn't as happy as he is.

"It's in Australia," Sif whispers, pulling Thor away from her slightly. "I'm so sorry, Thor. But you knew this was going to happen eventually." She rests a hand on his cheek. "You knew this wouldn't last forever."

"When do you start?" Thor asks in an guarded tone, not wanting to let all the emotions he's not used to feeling run free.

"August," Sif answers. "But think of it this way! We're never going to really loose each other. Our families always stay in touch. And I'll visit as often as I can."

Thor nods but says nothing, watching Sif bite her bottom lip and nod slightly as if she's agreeing with herself. "I will give you some time." She kisses him on the forehead and stands to leave. Thor hears the door close and lets the new emotion go, feeling the tears run down his cheeks.


	4. Time To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembers the night that Sifs parents told her she was adopted like it was yesterday.

He knows why Sif left him alone, but he can't help but fill a little abandoned. Sif knows Thor. She knows that when he's in pain he just wants to be alone. Cowardice possibly could be to blame. He never shows himself as anything other than perfect. He knows why he does.

They've known each other since they were children, when they would dress up Loki in dresses and when they'd try to make the funniest faces at Hogun to see who could make him smile first. And over time they just grew closer together, molding together like the creation of a ring. Thor's sure that his parents always approved of Sif the most out of Thor's girlfriends and he knew that Sifs parents felt the same way about him.

He remembers the night that Sifs parents told her she was adopted like it was yesterday. He remembers waking up to the quiet knocking on his window, and being scared senseless at first, (And feeling quite unmanly), but then opening the window and letting Sif in. He remembers the shock when she told him the information. He never would have guessed that Sif wasn't really a part of the family, she acted so much like her brothers. But most likely she grew with them and therefore changed herself to match them. She was always a tomboy. He remembers seeing Sif cry for the first time in his life and embracing her and humming in her ear, eventually laying her on the bed and falling asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

Even the strongest of us have a weak side. Thor was ten at the time, Sif eleven. He can't imagine what would have happened if Father or Mother had walked in and saw them laying together. Thor smiled lightly to himself at the image that brought up.

He was going to miss Sif. There was no way he was going to get around the pain of loss. But he'd still see her, like she said their families did stay in touch. He wondered if the three brothers had gotten into a college or not.

He pondered for a minute, thinking about if she'd told anyone else when the door opened, revealing Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm putting a lot of Thor/Sif stuff in here mostly because there is going to be an underlying thing about Thor later on that hopefully will make him seem like. . . less of a bad guy I guess? I won't get into quite yet though ;) Be prepared!! Oh! Also! Loki doesn't know he's adopted yet! Keep that in mind.


	5. Ice Cream For Your Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki nodded quickly and smiled, looking away from Thor and then back at him. "Have you ever been in love, brother?"  
> Thor smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Brother, I was wondering when you'd be home," Thor says and notices how tired his voice sounds. Loki must have noticed too because he raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" Loki asks, walking into the room farther and hesitating at the couch. "You don't quite look yourself."

Thor shakes his head and looks away from his younger brother. "No, I am not quite myself now. Sit please, if you'd like to hear the full tale."

Loki didn't move for a bit but then sat down next to his brother. "Alright, continue."

"First, I would like to know how you and Tony Stark are," Thor said, trying to avoid the conversation about Sif. And he is wanting to know about Loki and Tony a bit more, for the sake of his overprotective side.

Loki nodded quickly and smiled, looking away from Thor and then back at him. "Have you ever been in love, brother?"

Thor smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Loki let out an easy laugh and it surprised Thor to see Loki like this, it was so rare to come by. Loki was usually guarded, hiding, looking for a way out, so unlike Thor, but now the roles were switched, Thor hiding, Loki breathing as if the world was his own. "I think I am in love."

Thor drags his gaze away from his brothers face and looks into the empty fireplace, contemplating what he should say. "It will take me some time, but I believe that eventually I will accept this choice. As long as Stark does nothing to lead me the other direction."

Loki smiles again. "All you needed was a little push. And I guess that push was punching me in the face." Thor was genuinely shocked to see his brother _laughing_ about the incidental punch. He expected to be shunned for life because of his wrong doing, but instead it almost seemed like an inside joke that they'd tell their grandchildren. What had Tony done to him?

"I am sorry for that, I was going for Tony," Thor said, laughing hesitantly along with Loki.

"I'm sure I'd be much angrier if you'd hit Tony instead of me," Loki said, humor gone from his words. "Now, tell me what you were going to before."

"So do you believe that he loves you-"

"Thor." Loki did the thing with his eyes that Thor _despised_ because it always felt like Loki was staring into the deep, dark depths of his soul, seeing all the hidden fragments of his shattering ego, everything he feared, everything that was horrifying to him and the things that kept him awake at night, staring at his ceiling. That or the feeling of Loki trying to send lighting to his forehead.

Thor exhaled heavily, looking away to the fireplace again. "Sif is moving to college in August."

Loki didn't reply, just got up and walked to the kitchen, catching Thors attention and causing him to watch the slimmer of the two go to the freezer and pull out a container of Ben&Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and two spoons from the cupboard. With a small smile on his face he walked back to Thor, holding out a spoon and popping open the lid. "Trust me, sadness and ice cream go hand in hand. I would know. Where did you think all the hot fudge had dissapeared to?" Loki asked, getting a large bit of cookie dough and putting it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, brother," Thor found himself saying.

"For what?"

"For causing you to eat so much ice cream," Thor said and hated how funny it sounded.

Loki nodded and took another spoonful from the container. "Continue."

"That's it really. She leaves in August, there's nothing I can do except for spend all the time I can with her," Thor shrugged and got some ice cream.

"Then that's what you'll do. Spend all the time with her you can. And it's not over," Loki said, smiling kindly at Thor. "If you really love her then a few years at college won't change your mind."

Thor nodded. "Thank you brother, you are most helpful and kind when you wish to be," Thor said.

"Goodnight, Thor," Loki said, handing Thor the container and walking up the stairs to his room. Thor sat quietly, not noticing until now how deep and dark the sky was. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back again the couch, listening to the light rain that began to fall.


	6. Those Seconds Before Sleep

He walks up the stairs and into his bedroom, thinking about the events of the last few minutes. Getting ready for bed, putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth he gets under the covers thinking about how he's never seen Thor act this way before. Loki believes that he knows Thor better than his brother knows himself, and he knew right when he walked through that door that something was seriously wrong.

He knows how much Thor loves Sif. He's known for quite some time now, and he knows that it must be burning Thor to know that she's going to leave. But like he said, there was nothing he could do. This was Sif's choice and really what was he going to do? Tell her she couldn't go to college? Highly unlikely.

He thinks about he'd feel if he was in Thors place and Tony in Sifs. It worries him because it's very likely that the same situation could play out for them if they stayed together that long. He doesn't want to loose Tony, doesn't even want to think about the idea of loosing Tony.

He closes his eyes and inhales heavily, trying to get his mind to different subjects. He thinks about how only an hour ago Tony was walking him back home, holding his hand and talking about nothing and everything. Loki wasn't entirely focused on what Tony said, just listening to the sound of his voice was seeming to relieve him of all his stress.

"Looks like it's going to rain," he had said, walking Loki up to the front door.

"I like the rain, it helps me relax," Loki had replied, looking up into the deep, heavy looking clouds that hung in the sky.

"I'm more of sun person," Tony said, smiling at Loki when the younger raised an eyebrow. "I like the rain too, though."

Loki remembers rolling his eyes and smiling at Tony. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He turned to open the door but was stopped when he felt Tony's grip tighten on his hand and pull him back, leaning his forehead against the slightly taller, (Even though Loki was younger, he was still about an inch or two taller than Tony.), before kissing him. Loki was startled into a gasp at first but then moved his arm up to card through Tony's hair, feeling a strong hand grab onto his waist, the other not dropping his hand. Loki couldn't get over how soft Tonys lips were and how well they fit against his own. Like two puzzle pieces. Loki broke the kiss, smiling at Tony and kissing his cheek lightly before turning to leave again.

"It's a plan," he remembers hearing Tony say and offering him one last smile before closing the door. He smiles to himself, thinking that Tony probably got caught in the light drizzle that had started. Rolling onto his side, he eventually finds unconsciousness, dreaming about Tony all through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critisms is very helpful guys, so if you spot any mistakes I'm all ears!! :) Also if you guys have anything that you'd want to see happen in the fic I'm open to suggestions, I've got the plot figured out in my head but if you want anything else I'll try to work it in :)

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic I made Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun brothers and Sif their adopted sister. I'll most likely get more into that later.


End file.
